According to you
by shadowkat83
Summary: This song is by a girl named Orianthi. I like the song so i wrote a female Naruto fic with it. It has past Naru/Sasu and now Naru/Neji. She meets someone who loves her for who she is, and decides to end it with the one who wants her to change everything


**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto or the song "According To You" by Orianthi.

**Summary; **Kira has been dating Sasuke for a while now but she is getting tired of the way he always put her down. Then she meets Neji, a guy who likes her for just the way she is. Kira then decides it's time to end things with Sasuke and be with Neji completely.

**A/N: **yet another song fic by me. Hope you enjoy it.

**According to you**

Namekaze Kira walked onstage with a confidence she did not feel. She was up here for a reason. She had a message to deliver. She never really liked singing in front of people, but Hyuuga Neji had managed to convince her otherwise. She smiled as she thought about her new boyfriend. He really did love her for who she was, unlike a certain Uchia. Just the thought of him made her even more determined to do this. The arrogant Uchia heir needed to be taken down a peg or two, and she knew just how to do that.

Kira strolled casually onto the stage right up towards the mic in the center. The room grew quiet as everyone suddenly spotted her there. She was dressed to kill in her black mini skirt and royal blue spaghetti strap top, and the black ankle boots finished off her outfit. Kira tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and grabbed the mic and said, "This song is going out to Sasuke. It's my way of telling him that we're through. I've found someone who cares about me despite what he calls my faults. Hope you enjoy it, teme." And without a second thought she began to sing;

"_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible;  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite;  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby, tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible;  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite;  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby, tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. Oh... no...  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible;  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (You, you)  
According to you. (You, you)

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right."

Kira finished her song and strolled off stage into the arms of a smiling Neji Hyuuga. Kira threw her arms around his neck, and there in front of everyone kissed him. After a few minutes they separated, and Kira was beaming. She grabbed Neji's hand and together they walked out of the building, ignoring the stares as they passed Sasuke and Sakura.

Once outside Neji pulled his girlfriend close and asked, "Feeling better now?"

Kira beamed and nodded. "That was exactly what I needed. Thank you."

Neji smiled and kissed her in response. Then together they headed out to dinner.

Owari

**A/N: **Read and Review. Ja Ne.


End file.
